


Are you an angel?

by katychan666



Series: Tentacletober [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Saving Alec, Magnus is so cute, Tentacletober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: '’Is this heaven? Are you an angel?’’‘’I’m not an angel… I think,’’ said Magnus and Alec hummed. ‘’I don’t know humans… do angels have these?’’ asked Magnus and brought his tentacle to Alec’s face, who yelped and then he shook his head.‘’N-no, angels have wings and-’’‘’So you assumed I was a bird?!’’ asked Magnus, offendedOrMagnus saving Alec from (almost) drowning.Day 4: Tentacles save the day





	Are you an angel?

It looked like it was going to be a sunny and nice day, it was why Alec decided to go sailing out. He was an experienced sailor, he’d been doing this ever since he was five when his father took him for his first sailing and since then, Alec had been hooked, so to speak. He loved the sea and nothing could usually stop him when he was out there - just him, his ship and his crew. Though that day it was just him in his old little boat when he decided to go sailing. He was supposed to be back by lunch, but he wasn’t and that was because a storm caught up with him. At first he didn’t think it would be too bad. Sure, there were big waved, but it was nothing that he could handle, though he did start sailing back to the shore. He didn’t it would get  _ this _ bad so quickly, but it did and before he knew it, he was losing the battle with mother nature.

Mother nature was beautiful, but there were times when it could be scary. Beautiful, yes, but Alec was terrified as he was trying to keep himself on the boat and not let the wind and the waves knock him off of it. If the situation wasn’t bad enough, he lost both of his paddles, so he was somehow trying to maneuver the boat with his arms, but it was quite a difficult thing to do - trying to both stay on the boat and try to move it back on track. Alec was exhausted and he knew that help wasn’t coming - he couldn’t see anything around him if he was being honest, but when the weather got that bad, nobody sailed. So, it was just up to him to get back to safety and he didn’t want to admit it, but he wouldn’t be able to do this all on his own, swallowing thickly as he tried to remain calm in the stressful situation. 

Alec’s clothes were drenched and stuck on his body, heavy, weighing him down. His teeth chattered, because even though it was in the middle of the summer, it had gotten quite chilly, the cold wind coming from the sea making it that much more worse and he bit into his lip. Though the coldness wasn’t what bothered him. It was the fact that even though he was trying to sail back to the shore, the shore was getting more and more distant. The sea’s current was too strong and it was drifting Alec out on the open sea, which terrified him. Yes, he did know the sea well, but in this conditions it was quite easy to get lost and he was shivering all over.

Alec tried not to lose his determination - he was a pretty stubborn man and it was going to take a lot more than a simple storm to break down his confidence. So, he tried paddling again and again, leaning over the boat, which wasn’t the smartest thing to do as the balance of the boat was already pretty rocky, but at the same time, it was the only way Alec could maneuver the boat even if he wasn’t being successful. ‘’Oh, come on, you stupid boat, just listen to me,’’ he whined and sneezed, biting into his lip and he let out a loud yelp, because a strong wave just hit the boat and almost knocked him into the sea. ‘’No, no, I didn’t mean it, I love you,’’ he said and started petting the boat. It was his father’s boat and it really wasn’t in the best condition. ‘’Don’t let me down, take me back to the shore, I beg you,’’ he said and then grabbed the edge of it, saying a little prayer, before he decided to just sit in it and do nothing. Maybe the current would change and… it wasn’t. Alec knew that it wasn’t, but it was still better staying on the boat than ending up in the ocean and he then sat perfectly still as the boat started rocking around even more.

‘’No, no, no, please,’’ begged Alec and shuddered when he saw a lightning. ‘’Ah, yeah, that’s all that was needed,’’ groaned Alec and then closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that the situation wasn’t as bad as it appeared to be in first glance. ‘’Okay, when I open my eyes, it would get better. It’s a little storm, it’ll calm down. I’ll just count to ten and then it’ll be all better,’’ said Alec, giving himself a little pep talk and then counted, slowly opening his eyes with little to zero hope and he yelped, because there was a  _ giant _ wave coming his way and quite frankly, he was afraid. For the first time, Alec was afraid of the sea and he tried to hold on the boat. ‘’Holy shit,’’ heard himself say Alec before the wave hit him and his boat.

It was too strong, the wave was strong enough to knock over a larger ship, probably, so Alec knew that he didn’t stand a chance despite trying to hold on, his eyes widened when the waved towered over him and Alec took in a deep breath. The next happened all in slow motion for Alec - the wave came rushing over him, it knocked the boat over and he ended up in the cold water, trying to hold his breath as he swam up, trying to keep his head on top of the water and he started looking for his boat, which somehow ended up pretty far away from him. ‘’No, no, no,’’ was yelling out Alec and tried to swim to it. Alec was an excellent swimmer, but it was impossible as even though he tried to keep his head above the water, it was impossible, the waves tumbling him around, making it impossible to swim and he was getting tired. 

Alec was exhausted as he was trying to keep himself up. He abandoned the thought of getting to the boat - the boat was lost, it was just him and trying to swim against the ocean current, while trying not to drown. Alec tried to hold his breath when he ended up under the water, but it was hard. He was exhausted, his breathing was hard and he couldn’t keep holding his breath for as long as he could, catching his breath for a second and then he was under again. ‘’Help!’’ yelled Alec before he was pulled back under. He didn’t really know to who he was calling out to - just  _ anyone _ really. He didn’t want to end up like this. Thinking about his mother, his sister finding his body washed on the shore after the storm…  _ he couldn’t do this to them.  _ Especially after his mother warned him about the storm, but Alec didn’t listen. There was sun, so he was too stubborn to listen to Maryse and now he was losing the battle for his life. 

‘’Help, please somebody help me!’’ he kept screaming on top of his lungs, then was under the sea again, but this time, he couldn’t make his way up. It was just like something was keeping him under, it was getting hard to breath and his eyes widened as he tried to swim up again. He managed to catch his breath, but it wasn’t enough, again under the water. All he could see was darkness and he felt his chest tightening. He needed more air, he… he needed more air, but more air never came, his arms and legs flailing around as he tried to make his way above the water, but the darkness came first, his arms and legs slowing down and instead of going up, he was sinking… and sinking… and sinking.

* * *

Magnus didn’t like storms, even though he lived under the sea. The storms caused the water to get colder and Magnus didn’t appreciate it. It wasn’t good for his complexion and he was sitting on the bottom of the sea and was shaking his head. ‘’Tch, my poor tentacles,’’ he said and was hugging them as he was shuddering. Ugh, this storm was particularly bad one and he pressed his lips together. He didn’t know how humans were able to live with the storms on land. At least he didn’t have to experience the evil wind down there, so that was a plus. One tentacle shivered and Magnus caressed it. ‘’I feel you,’’ he said sadly and shook his head. ‘’It’ll get better soon, I hope,’’ he said and then looked around the place. All of his friends were hidden during the storms, so he was one of the rare ones that was swimming around.

Magnus then slowly moved on the sea bottom - he didn’t dare to get too up, because the current was really strong, he could feel it before, so he kept sliding on the floor and kept himself entertained somehow. And he was doing well before he saw something. Something dropped on the ground next to him and he swam towards it. It was a boot and he wrinkled his nose. ‘’Ugh humans and their littering,’’ he said and lifted up the boot. ‘’I mean you can find more and more of the trash these days and ugh,’’ he said, but kept observing the boot. That went on the  _ legs.  _ Ugh having legs had to be such a funny experience, though Magnus and then put on the boot on his arm instead. ‘’Hmm, well it is warm, I gotta give them that,’’ said Magnus and then put the boot onto a tentacle instead and then looked up. ‘’Still dark, huh. Man, this one is pretty bad,’’ commented Magnus and then shook his head.

There was a distant shadow floating around and Magnus got curious about it. It was probably one more trash that the humans sent their way and he got pissed off. He needed to see what it was and he quickly swam over to it, but when he came closer, he saw that it wasn’t human waste, but it was… actually a human! Magnus’ jaw dropped and he wanted to run away as he hadn’t really met a human in his life before, but… that human didn’t move around a lot. In fact, he seemed… right! Humans didn’t have gills, they couldn’t breath under water and Magnus quickly swam to him, wrapped his arms around him and then shuddered.

‘’Are you alive?’’ he asked, but the human didn’t respond. His eyes were closed and his body was motionless. Magnus shuddered - but he was so young and… Magnus felt chills running up his spine. ‘’Hey, say something,’’ he said, shaking him and then he slapped his cheeks with his tentacles, but no response was received back.  _ Humans don’t have gills, Magnus.  _ ‘’Oh, fuck, right, I have to get you up there,’’ muttered Magnus and then started shaking. But helping a human? Though this one was quite easy on the eyes, so it would be a shame if he… Magnus decided to help, so he wrapped his tentacles around him and quickly swam up to the surface, bringing the other up as well and he then shook his again. ‘’See, air, breathe!’’ said Magnus, but it wasn’t working. ‘’No, no, no… what do I… the rocks!’’ said Magnus and quickly swam to the rocks. It looked like the storm was slowly calming down, so it made it easy for Magnus to swim to the rocks and he placed Alec on top of them, trying not to hurt him too much and he then observed him. 

‘’Hey!’’ said Magnus and tapped him with his tentacles. ‘’I need you to breathe!’’ said Magnus and hoped that it wasn’t too late. ‘’Humans are so weird, how do you breathe?’’ asked Magnus and then reminded himself - he had lungs too! Ha! Still he had no idea how to get the other to breathe. ‘’Okay, Hot Stuff, I need you to live for me,’’ said Magnus and poked Alec’s chest with his tentacles quite hard. He was kind of freaking out there so he kept on poking and hitting. ‘’Oh, come on,  _ breathe,  _ work with me!’’ whined Magnus and then went onto the rock as well - it was big for the both to them and leaned down. He couldn’t hear him breathing and his stomach dropped. Maybe… maybe if he somehow forced air down his…  _ mouth to mouth! _ Magnus didn’t even hesitate and he leaned over, giving Alec mouth to mouth and luckily something happened! The guy started coughing up water, Magnus turning him to the side as it seemed the reasonable thing to do, Alec coughing up the water and Magnus wanted to run away and hide, but there was the possibility of Alec sliding off the rock as it was slippery and wet, so he kept holding him. He didn’t even know why, but he didn’t want to leave him alone and he was shaking. Magnus was nervous as he waited and waited, but the other wasn’t really cooperating and he pressed his lips together.

‘’Okay, Human, we need you to open your eyes,’’ said Magnus and then hovered on top of Alec and listened. He could see his chest rising and descending, so that was good - he was breathing, but he was still just laying there and Magnus tried to do something to snap him out of it. He brought his tentacle to Alec’s cheek and gently poked him. ‘’Oh, humans have such squishy cheeks,’’ he said as he continued poking around, holding Alec with his other tentacles so that he didn’t fall off the rock and he then looked at the legs. ‘’Legs are so weird, like,’’ said Magnus and saw that Alec was wearing only one boot and it looked like the one- ‘’Oh, you lost your boot, I have it,’’ said Magnus and put it back onto Alec’s foot. Yes, he still had it on his tentacle!

As Magnus continued discovering the human, the storm was slowly gone and slowly, there was sun shyly peeking from underneath the clouds. It was still raining, so a pretty rainbow formed right behind Magnus, who couldn’t see it. Alec had felt all the poking and someone calling out to him, but he didn’t think it was real. That was until there came a strong and a slimy slap against his cheek. That was what made him snap up into sitting position and he let out a loud yelp when he saw Magnus, who was now really close to his face and Alec’s jaw dropped. Okay, what was going on - the last thing he remembered was him drowning. And now there was a shirtless, handsome man in front of him, there was sun and a rainbow. Ah, he was probably dead and this was heaven.

‘’Did I die?’’ asked Alec.

‘’I hope not!’’ said Magnus back and narrowed his eyes. Oh, he liked his eyes, they were shining like pearls and Magnus couldn’t take his eyes away from Alec.

‘’Is this heaven?’’

‘’Umm… what’s heaven?’’

‘’Oh no… is it hell?’’

‘’Um, you’re not making much sense and-’’

‘’How did I end up here?’’ asked Alec and started looking around. ‘’It’s sunny and I have a hot angel talking to me,’’ said Alec, who wasn’t believing that any of this was real. Magnus perked up… who was the hot angel? Maybe, was it him? ‘’This must be heaven, I mean, if I really died… this is one hell of an after life,’’ said Alec, who was impressed.

‘’I’m not an angel… I think,’’ said Magnus and Alec hummed. ‘’I don’t know humans… do angels have these?’’ asked Magnus and brought his tentacle to Alec’s face, who yelped and then he shook his head. 

‘’N-no, angels have wings and-’’

‘’So you assumed I was a  _ bird _ ?!’’ asked Magnus and folded his arms on top of his chest, accompanying them by folding two tentacles as well and Alec blinked. ‘’This is what I get for saving your life?’’ asked Magnus, crushed. A comparison to a freaking bird. 

‘’You saved my life?!’’ shrieked Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’Yes, yes I did,’’ said Magnus softly. ‘’You almost drowned, but I found you and your boot,’’ said Magnus, telling every detail and then lifted Alec’s foot. ‘’And brought you here,’’ said Magnus. ‘’You weren’t breathing so I gave you mouth-to-mouth, it seemed to work,’’ said Magnus and the nodded. Alec flushed - those lips upon his…? Oh, damn- ‘’You humans are so fascinating, how do legs work?’’ asked Magnus and lifted Alec’s leg up with his tentacle. 

The creature that saved his life was a cecaelia - Alec had heard of them, but didn’t really think he’d ever run into one. They were rare, fishermen liked hunting them and presenting them as trophies. Alec always found people like that barbaric and even though it was illegal in these days, some still did it. ‘’You’re a cecalia,’’ said Alec.

‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus happily. ‘’Much better than a bird,’’ said Magnus.

‘’No, angels aren’t… never mind,’’ said Alec and smiled. 

‘’Um, so what happened to you, Human?’’

‘’Call me Alec, yes?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’I was sailing with my boat when the storm caught up with me and well… it didn’t really end well for me, did it?’’ asked Alec and shuddered. ‘’Ugh, I still remember that horrible feeling of sinking into the pit of darkness,’’ said Alec and shuddered. ‘’It was horrible,’’ whined Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’Yes, I can imagine,’’ said Magnus and gave him a sympathetic look. Magnus then lifted Alec’s leg and his eyes widened when the leg  _ bent. _ ‘’Oh my God, I broke your leg!’’ shrieked Magnus, but Alec started laughing - someone was really out of touch from humans. Alec straightened his leg and Magnus was in awe. ‘’Oh!’’

‘’Yes, it can move,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’You haven’t met many humans, huh?’’

‘’You’re my first,’’ said Magnus bluntly and Alec flushed. ‘’I hear these terrible stories, your kind hunting mine,’’ said Magnus bitterly. 

‘’Sorry about that, my kind is usually just a bunch of dicks,’’ said Alec and shuddered. Magnus hummed in agreement. 

‘’So, I stayed away, but,’’ said Magnus and cocked his head. ‘’Something told me to save you,’’ said Magnus and hummed. ‘’I don’t know, but,’’ said Magnus. ‘’There’s just something about you that I just can’t-’’

‘’Yes, I know what you mean,’’ said Alec and sighed. He also felt drawn to… um, ‘’what’s your name?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Magnus,’’ replied the other happily and Alec chuckled -  _ Magnus.  _ The name fit him well and both of them giggled when they looked into each other’s eyes. Alec knew that he should be probably wondering where the hell he was or how was he going to get back home, but for a little longer he was going to enjoy the company of  _ Magnus _ , who was beyond adorable. The feeling was mutual and something told them that they’d be seeing more of each other in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I've been loving the Tentaclerober thing so far!! It's lot of fun :)  
Thank you for reading y'all <3  
Leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
